


夏日乐章

by Lthirteen



Category: Hellis Other People
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lthirteen/pseuds/Lthirteen





	夏日乐章

“亲爱的，”  
被子里的团子动了动，缩得更深。  
“亲爱的？”

尹宗佑屈服于爱人的呼唤迷迷糊糊睁开一只眼睛，发出简短的抱怨：“嗯？”  
牙医便笑了，拍拍他的脸，轻声道：“车要晚点了。”

尹宗佑终于清醒过来，两只眼睛圆睁划拉开手机，慌张叫唤着冲进卫生间。  
徐文祖笑倒在床上，被窝里充斥着男孩清淡的香气，他把脸埋进去，深吸一口。

尹宗佑今天要回老家，早晨的车，想赶着晚间回来。  
本是计划住一晚的，然而看着牙医磨刀霍霍的样子，小兔子翻了个白眼，选择妥协。  
尹宗佑一边刷牙一边把洗发露揉在头上，看着即将发车的时间，心中认真怀疑牙医是故意的。  
而关了他闹钟，磨磨唧唧叫他起床的罪魁祸首正扑闪着大眼睛趴在门边看他，无辜得像只兔子。  
尹宗佑深吸一口气，不与他计较。  
他吐了口中泡沫，低头冲头上的洗发露，一边道：“你今天不去诊所？”

“不去～”

“没有预约？”

没有回答，  
徐文祖不喜欢撒谎，有时你以为他在开玩笑，其实他说的是实话。而不想回答时，他通常会沉默。  
对着尹宗佑，他会一副自己很乖的样子笑眯眯的沉默。  
而且牙医不会开车。  
尹宗佑深吸一口气，擦着头发，侧身挤出去，打开衣柜翻找衣服。顺便扔给徐文祖一套。

“去上班，我送你。”

“我送你到车站，再去上班。”

他刚说完便被尹宗佑伸手扯了脸。  
真正的小兔子踮着脚凑近他恶狠狠道：“敢跟踪就杀了你。”

牙医近乎开心的点点头，揽住爱人的腰，低头吻别。

坐上车后尹宗佑十分不放心的盯着西装革履的男人消失在视线尽头。  
真的会去上班吗？  
这个心理有问题从来不听人话且动不动就拔牙的跟踪狂魔…

算了担心也没用了。

不凑巧，他在回家的路上遇见了哥哥。  
那个脑子发育不到位的男人正在和几个人冲突些什么，气氛紧张，要打起来的样子。  
他扔下行李，想去阻拦。

“我告诉你们房产证就在我手里，你们敢动我一分也捞不着！”

尹宗佑愣住，停在零星观看的人群里。

这傻子在说什么，什么房产证？  
他哪来的房子？  
难不成是妈妈的房子吗？

“限你今天之内交出来，不然就等着吧，臭小子！”  
他们把他打倒在地，踹了几脚走了。  
他爬起来，揉了揉肿起来的眼，骂骂咧咧走开，还撞着了围观的人。  
尹宗佑看着他，跟上去。

乡下的好处就是地广人稀，安静平和。他跟着他走了片刻，没瞧见任何人，只有广阔的田地，和路边的树林。

“哥。”  
他转过头，看到尹宗佑。

“哦，你回来了。”

“房产证是什么？”

他先惊讶了一瞬，随即骂到：“你这混蛋看到了吗！？看到了也不过来帮我？”

尹宗佑逼近他，一字一句问：  
“什么房产证？”

“啧，都怪那群家伙说什么稳赚，我被他们骗了！”

“你做了什么？”

“…炒股。”

“赔了多少？”见他支支吾吾，尹宗佑恼怒吼道：“我问你赔了多少！”

“两…两亿…”

“你这个…你不会拿了妈妈的房产证吧！”

“那又怎样，反正写的是我的名字，那本来就是留给我的。”

“你让妈妈住哪？”

“住在城市的就别管我们农村人的死活了，假惺惺的怎么不把她接过去跟你住啊？”

“你做什么都可以，不准动房产证，那是妈妈的！”

“你想让我被打死吗臭小子？！还是首尔人也稀罕这点钱？”

尹宗佑久违的觉得聒噪起来，火气从胸腔冲至大脑，他松开行李，将面目丑陋的男人扑进田地。

那群人不会杀了你，

不知道是被捶打的骨头在咯吱作响还是尹宗佑将自己的牙齿咬的咯吱作响。

因为我会杀了你。

“死吧死吧死吧死吧死吧死吧死吧死吧死吧…”

他想杀了他的念头早有预谋。

疯狂的怒火在第一拳用力砸下去时已经减退，接下来的所有攻击都是源于以往积攒的欲望。

他想杀了他的欲望。

不过是终于找到了借口，予以虐杀的理由。

这下难办了，脸颊和衣服都沾了血，连双手也破了皮。行李中都是特产，并没有多带一身衣服。  
尹宗佑蹲坐在尸体旁，用衣服使劲擦着脸，苦恼的垂了眉梢。

“亲爱的，”

尹宗佑以为自己出现了幻听，

“亲爱的，你在这里做什么呢？”

他猛地抬头，西装革履的怪物光明正大站在阳光下，用那双殷红的唇在苍白的面容上勾勒出鲜艳的笑意。

这家伙，果然没去上班！

啊！果然又跟过来了！

“你要杀了我吗？”

尹宗佑看着他，短暂考虑了片刻道：“把你的西装外套借我。”

见到母亲时他诡异的套着大了几号的西装，在审视的目光中胡乱解释：“今天有点冷呢。”  
尹妈妈看着窗外高悬的日头，又看了看儿子身后跟着的男人，露出尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑。  
“这位是？”  
“室友，我在首尔的室友。”  
“这孩子，怎么不早说，应该多做点饭的。”  
她迎着两人进去，夸赞牙医的样貌俊俏。  
尹宗佑钻进房间，换下带血的衣服，扔进徐文祖的包里。  
“妈妈我饿死了，快吃饭吧。”  
“哎呦，也不知道你哥哥又跑哪去了，不等他了，咱们吃吧。”

饭间她才注意到他的双手，抓着心疼看了半天，又去拿了药膏，问他怎么回事。  
徐文祖自然而然的接过药箱，一边用酒精消毒一边题尹宗佑解释：“他啊，路上和一个混蛋打了一架，没有我帮忙差点过不来呢。”  
哦这人可真好意思说，借了件西装而已，脸皮真厚。  
尹宗佑对他满面的笑意回以白眼，随即被妈妈揪住耳朵，询问打架的缘由。他抿着嘴不肯出声。

“听说宗佑还有个哥哥，没有回来是在忙什么工作吗？”  
处理好伤口，徐文祖成功引回注意力，不经意的问道。  
“哎呦，那个混小子，比宗佑还不省心，一天到晚和不三不四的人混在一起，也不知道是在干什么，不用管他，今天就住下来吧，让那臭小子睡沙发。”  
“啊，不用…”  
“妈，他睡我那里就行。”  
徐文祖看着埋头吃饭的兔子，答应下来。

下午时尹妈妈出了门，尹宗佑整理好床铺，看到牙医在窗外抽烟。

“喂，不是让你去上班吗。”  
他打开窗户，探出脑袋问道。

徐文祖噙着烟头，举起手，尹宗佑才发现他拿着自己的脏衣服。

“亲爱的，我可以帮你清理啊～”

下一秒，他拿打火机点燃了衣服。

他愉快的笑起来，衣服在他手中燃烧。尹宗佑侧了侧头示意他走近，拿掉烟头，凑上前给了他一个悠长的吻。

“进来。”

牙医长而软的睫毛颤动了两下，他的喉结在兔子手中滚动。

“亲爱的，你总是让我吃惊。”

据说杀人的快感类似于做爱，捅杀，捶杀，扼杀都激烈的让人呼吸急促，肾上腺素飙升，能进行复杂运算的大脑只剩下单一的空白机械的操纵着至死方休的动作。

牙齿手链露出来，在尹宗佑的小臂上跳跃舞动。

床板发出吱呀惨叫，烈火正于其上焚烧。

牙医的皮肤只在这种时候泛起颜色，红彤彤的胸膛，要沁出血液般。  
尹宗佑知道自己也好不到哪去，看身上人沉浸欲海的眼瞳就知道了。

他们要杀了彼此。  
一个刺穿，一个绞杀。  
谁也别想独活。

“别，留下痕迹…”

喉结被温热的口腔包裹吞吐，谋杀者收起利齿，换上柔软的舌头。

“亲爱的，你…抓伤了我的背，”

他低哑的笑，笔尖刮蹭爱人的脸颊，

“好疼。”

他冲进最深处，将整座敌城占满，不留一起空隙。

“哈啊…去死，”  
红眼睛的小兔子回应他，哆哆嗦嗦将他的腰夹的更紧，恶狠狠抓着他的头发，蹭至他耳畔咒骂：“去死，去死去死去死…”

夏日的乐章在此刻奏响高潮，床板发出最后一声呻吟，徐文祖笑意森森，像个勾人心魄的厉鬼，他舔去爱人的眼泪，宽大的手掌从爱人腰际滑上脸颊。

“现在，我流尽了最后一滴，死在你的身体里了。”

尹宗佑在失神中接受他的亲吻，拥抱自己的爱人。

【x月x日午间，一男子因欠债疑被殴打致死，有目击者称，曾在街区看到受害者与数人冲突。具体情况还在跟进，请关注后续报道…】


End file.
